The Summer I Came Back Blank years
by Thepurplecheeta
Summary: This fanfiction is set in the years between the end of We'll always have summer and Conrad and Bellys wedding. Sorry I'm rubbish at summaries but please read! I don't not own the Summer I Turned pretty charcters but I wish I did. R&R! SORRY FOR APALLING WRITING AT THE BEGINNING! It improves, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so… 3****rd**** Fanfiction. 2****nd**** Fanfiction on The Summer I Turned Pretty Series. I'm sorry I have an obsession with the books but I hope this will be the last Fanfiction on the books. I'm going on and on aren't I? I'm going to start now….**

_Isabel  
Do you remember when I left you at the pier to go off with a girl and then you didn't talk to me that day because you wanted to go on all the rides? I felt awful and couldn't do anything to make up for it. I was an idiot._

_How is Spain? I heard you were coming back. Med school is ok. The teacher is telling me that I am the best in the class but I don't think so. That wasn't what she told me before, like I had said In my past letters. Please write back.  
Conrad._

**BELLY**

"Isabel? _Hello? _Is anyone there on planet Isabel?" I smacked the hand that was blurring my vision. "Finally Isabel. I thought you would never wake up because that took _ages!_"

I sighed. Chloe wasn't the best roommate (unlike Anika) but she was the only one I had in Spain so I had to put up with her.

"Chloe why did you suddenly have the urge to wake me up at" I checked the clock beside me "5. Freaking. AM?!" She threw her hands up into the air "I'm _sorry, _but _I _wasn't told you didn't have an airplane to catch!" I threw my hands into the air and matched her facial expression "Well I do and its 10 hours from now, _like yours._ Anyway, why would you go to an airport dressed like _that?" _

She was wearing a pink sparkly tube dress and was now applying bucket loads of make up onto her face. "Okay you've caught me!" She got up and walked over to a mirror. "I woke you up because I wanted you to come to a party with me!"  
I raised an eyebrow _"Now?" _  
"Isabel these parties go on all night!"  
"Chloe what made you think I would come?"  
"I don't know Isabel… Maybe the fact that you went to every party you got the chance to go to?"

It was true – I did go to every party I got invited to go, (even crashed some) but not for the same reason that Chloe went. (This was to get drunk and go 'Boy Fishing' as she called it) It was because I wanted to get over the Fisher boys. Which had partly worked. Conrads' letters to me were definitely not helping.

"No"  
"What?"  
"No" I repeated  
"What? _Why?" _She was whining now. She knew I hated it when she whined.  
"Because Chloe I don't want to turn up at an airport ill with hangover and loss of sleep."

She considered what I had just said, but I knew Chloe would never turn down a party – Good or bad.

"Fine!" She snatched her purse off her bed. "I'll just have to go without you!" Now at the door she looked back at me and smiled. "Just don't cry when you miss out on all the cute boys I'll meet!"  
"Like at that other party?"  
"That was just the one time. _Gosh!_ Why haven't you forgotten about it Isabel?"  
"I never will Chloe, It was just too funny."  
She slammed the bedroom door shut – unaware that other people were sleeping in the flat – and clicked her heels down the hallway,

I snuggled back into my bed and let the sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASHBACK BABY!**

15 year old (I think she was 15 when Susannah died!) Belly

There it was! The last picture of Susannah – Admittedly it wasn't the best because I took it and Jeremiah had smothered cake all over her face – but I still loved it.

"Conrad can I keep this one?" He looked up at me and frowned.  
"No belly we are burning _all _of them." Tears pricked at my eyes. _Why am I crying? _Conrad wants to burn the pictures, let him; but why all of them?  
"Can't we just keep some?"  
"_No. _And that's final Belly there's nothing you can do about it. Now help me or you can go."

I glanced at Jeremiah for some help but all he did was shoot me a sad look which meant _sorry-but-he-has-set-his-mind-to-it-so-I-can't-stop-him. _It wasn't fair; just because Susannah… Passed away doesn't mean we have to erase her from our lives!

"Conrad can I ask you something?" He looked at me with his frown plastered onto his face  
"Belly I don't have time for your stupid questions" _Stupid? Is that what he thinks?  
_"No! It's just a quick one!" I felt tears threaten to make their descent.  
He sighed. "Fine a quick one" He stopped whatever he was doing and stared at me "Go on then." _Am I really going to say this? _I looked away from him and decided to concentrate what Jeremiah was doing with his papers.

"If…" I swallowed hard "If I die will you burn all my pictures, sell all my clothes and delete all your memory of me? Bad and Good?" _God I can't believe I've said it._

Jere dropped all his papers onto the floor in shock. I didn't dare to look at Conrad, Instead I got up and ran to my room.

_That's it, I'm never seeing those pictures again._

**A/N Sorry it's a short chapter. I'm not very good at writing long ones =( Anyway write what you think about it, I wouldn't mind some criticism if you have some. Bye!  
~Thepurplecheeta**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello again guys! This is Chapter 3 of 3. I haven't got any reviews yet =( Please Review! Now I shall begin:**

**BELLY**

"Who is the hottie waiting for you?" I looked up and realised she was talking about Steven.  
"Stay away from him Chloe" I warned her.  
"Why is he a boyfriend you haven't told me about?"  
"No, just my idiot brother Steven" Was what I would've said if she wasn't taken away by two boys covered in chocolate squealing "Chloe!"

I braced myself for what Steven was going to say to me. It was either going to be very nice or very stupid. "Who are you? Oh wait don't tell me, you're my long lost sister Annabel right?"  
"It's nice to see you too Steven!" I said before pulling him into a hug.

Once I finally got to break away I noticed that Mom never came  
"Where's mom?"  
"She's got an office party at our house and couldn't get away. She told you to brace yourself because you're going to meet a lot of people who will claim to know you." I laughed like I used to

_God I can't wait to get back._

* * *

_Mom was right._ I had only been here for 2 hours and already I had met around 30 people who had asked me about Spain and if I enjoyed it. Already it was driving me crazy. _I have to get out of here, but where can I go? _Taylors' house was an option, but I wasn't up for her questions. I guess I could've gone to Anikas' apartment but she was probably studying.

There was only one place left and it was a _very _overdue visit. The beach house in Cousins. No one would be there – except maybe Mr Fisher – and I had the key that Mom gave me the day after the wedding was meant to happen.

I packed my rucksack with clothes, sandals and a bit of food (there was probably no food left at the beach house) and set off down the stairs. Only to be stopped by Stevens hand on my forehead – Something he used to always do when we were young.

"Whoa Isabel where are you going at this time of night?"  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you the police?"  
"I'm just concerned for my little sister."  
"I'm not your _little _anything, I'm 22!"  
"No, even when I'm 52 you'll still be Wittle Isabel; but I am being serious, where are you going?"  
_I can't tell him I'm going Cousins.  
_"I'm just visiting some of my friends I met in Spain!"

Pleased with my answer he let go of me.  
"See you then?"  
"Yeah I'll see you" I replied before stepping out of the door into the cold night air.

* * *

_I'm finally here. _8 times I had almost turned back and 8 times I remembered the chaos back at home. I didn't park near the house - Just a few streets away - because I wanted to face it without the thought of going back.

As soon as the house was in sight memories began to flood back. I took deep breaths. _Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale. _I spotted Mr Fishers car but knew he probably wouldn't stay overnight at the house - So he was probably in a hotel. I glance at my watch: Midnight.

_Walking up to the house has never been so hard in my life._

_3...2...1...Go._

Immediatley I noticed that the house was clean. Clean as in no dust and spiderwebs. _Unusual, Mr Fisher never cleans. _I take a tour of the house and remember all that has happened in it. Having not slept in the airplane I looked around the main room once more and headed upstair to my room.

* * *

**So... Longer chapter than usual. It's to make up for the shorter one before. Remember to R&R please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1

**A/N: I'm giving out chapter by the day =) Though it won't be for long though because I am working on ****The Scorpio Races**** (Maggie Stiefvater) and I might make a Fanfiction on ****Insurgent**** (Veronica Roth). AND school is going to start. Bummer.**

BELLY

_Clunk_

_What was that noise? _I sat up in bed and looked around. _Weird. No one is here so what was the noise? _I got out of the bed and grabbed the sharpest Item I could find. Which was a picture frame with no picture in it.

There was a picture in it. It was of Jere and I (When I was 8 and he was 9) splashing each other in the ocean. _Mum must've taken it in case I would get upset if I came back._

I looked around my bedroom again before quietly walking up to the door and opening it. I slowly looked out. _Wait. Did Conrad's door just move? _I checked the door once more and sure enough it didn't move. _Great Isabel. Next thing you know you'll be running into the walls thinking Jeremiah was there with his arms wide open; which will never happen in a million years._

I shut the door as quietly as I could and padded back to bed.

* * *

_Water enters my mouth and burning my lungs. "Help!" I scream as loud as I can "help I'm drowning help!" I shriek as the waves knock me from side to side. "I don't want to die!" I wail "Please!" I scream as another colossal wave falls onto me._

_Two boys walk onto the sand and into my vision. I scream their names "Conrad! Jeremiah! Please help I'm dying!" I expect them to do something –anything – to help me but instead they look at each other and laugh._

_Conrad steps forward "Belly, you ruined our lives by hurting both of us; so now we are going to hurt you as well." He walks away with Jeremiah following him leaving me to fend for myself…_

* * *

I got up and ran my hand through my hair. _Just a bad dream Isabel. _After brushing my hair and splashing cold water onto my face I decided to go and have breakfast since I knew I wouldn't sleep again.

I checked the fridge if there was any food and surprisingly there was. I grabbed a carton of juice out of the fridge and a glass from one of the cabinets.

And that's when I saw it. The last picture of Susannah…

* * *

**A/N Did I mention this is a 2 part chapter? I decided to break it up to make it seem more suspenseful. Did it work? I don't think I did. REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! *Jumps up and down like a 4 year old***

**~Thepurplecheeta**


	5. Chapter 4: Part 2

**Part 2 of chapter 4! Whooo!**

**Conrad**

_Crash._

_Shit. What was that? _I jumped out of bed and pulled a jumper on. _It can't have been dad – I have his car. _I prised the door open and quietly walked down the stairs to find a girl crouching over glass. The girl looked up. _It's belly! Belly! What the hell is she doing here? _

"Conrad?" I jumped when she called my name. Her voice hadn't changed. "Conrad why are you here?"  
I swallowed. "Med school break, I decided to come here."  
She chucked the glass in the bin. "Ok I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you are doing; I'm going home now." Her words just washed past me. All I could think was: _My letter, Has she got my letters?_

"No Belly, please stay"  
She got her rucksack from under the table and looked at my feet. I could tell she was hesitating.  
"No… I have to go; bye." She turned around went to the door. _Belly can't even look at me properly. _Words tumbled out of my mouth before I could think about them.

"Look Belly, If I could go back in time and not say what I said on Jeremiah and yours wedding; I would."  
She spun around and stared at me  
"No Conrad you wouldn't _I know _you wouldn't; because you are Conrad Fisher and you don't care who you hurt." _Ouch, Is that what they all think? _

"Belly I'm sorry! Haven't I said that enough?"  
She glared at me. "No, no you haven't. To me or Jere."  
I was taken aback. "Please! Please stay!"  
"Stay? You want me to stay so you can hurt my feelings again? Well Conrad you need to clear your eyes because I'm not the immature belly you used to know, I'm older now and guess what I'm not under you magic spell, Hell I'm not even Belly any more! I'm Isabel Conklin!"

In a flash she slammed the door shut and left me standing in the kitchen. _Damn._

**Ok! =) I know it's short but I think I'm going to add another chapter today because I may not be able to write a chapter tomorrow. (Family biz D=) I still haven't got my first review on THIS STORY (I got a review yesterday on one of my other stories and I was so happy!) **

**Stay happy!  
~Thepurplecheeta**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N OMG I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! (and follower) YOU HAVE JUST MADE MY DAY:**

**_Haffy Raza : _I know my chapters are shoryt but because I do new chapters (sometimes more than one) everyday I thought you really wouldn't mind that much. I'll try and make my chapters longer (Like two word pages!) I hope this chapter is longer than usual. I really can't stop apologizing for my shortness. :(**

**Ok yeah new chapter! Lets partay!**

* * *

**BELLY**

"_How do you get up from an all time low?... I'm in pieces it seems like peace is the only thing I'll never know"_

After letting my phone ring a few more times I finally picked it up.  
"ISABEL!" Taylor screamed so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear. _I think I'm going to be deaf after this phone call.  
_"Hi Tay."  
"_WHAVE YOU BEEN?" _I've been ringing since yesterday!" _Uh oh. I'm going to be in trouble.  
_"I… um-"  
"Enough about that you _have _to come and tell me about the boys you met and all the parties!"

I let out a breath. For once I was actually _glad _that Taylor didn't really care much. _What was I going to tell her? "I went to Cousins without telling anyone, saw Conrad and cried my eyes out on the way home; but enough about that. What movies do you have at your house?" Yeah that would go down great especially as she is anti-Fisher boys._

"Should I come round yours now? I'm free."  
She screamed. "Yes, Please! I'm dying for you to meet my new prince charming.  
I heard a bell in the background.  
"He's here! You have to come over _now_! Bye, Love you!"  
"Love you." I replied.

* * *

"So where_ is_ your new prince charming?" I looked around the room expecting whoever he is to jump out of one of her kitchen cabinets, but he didn't.  
"He's in the shower" She sighed dreamily "We are a match made in heaven!" I smiled at her. _Yeah like you haven't said that to every other boy you've met since you were twelve. _

I shovelled some more spaghetti into my mouth.  
"So… _Isabel"_ She looked at me with a menacing look in her eyes. "Met any new boys?"  
I groaned "Do we have to talk about it now?"  
"Yes. Of course we do!" She smoothed down my hair like my mother used to. "I'm your loving best friend, I should know if you've gotten over you-know-who's"  
"Saying that isn't helping Tay!" I got up from the table and dumped the rest of my spaghetti on her head before sitting down again.

At that moment a boy came in wiping his head on a towel. He looked up and snorted.  
"Taylor what the _hell _has happened to you?"  
She glared at me "_Isabel _here chucked spaghetti - that _I _graciously made – onto my head"  
He laughed again "Well I can see that!"  
Taylor got up and screamed "I'm going to have a shower. Isabel this will take _ages _for me to take out" She walked out the room and stomped all the way up the stairs.

_Typical Taylor. _I smiled apologetically at Taylor's boyfriend. I could see what she saw in him (although he wasn't really my type) (**A/N Yeah we all know who your type is Belly) **Skinny, Brown hair and green eyes. He noticed me staring and cleared his throat.  
"So… you are _the _Isabel Conklin."  
I got back up and started to wash the dishes in the sink. "So you are…" _Shit I don't know his name! _"The prince charming"  
He grimaced. "Is she still saying that?"  
"Yep she is" He made a face to make me laugh but it didn't. Instead it made my stomach pinch. _Jere used to make that face. _Suddenly I just wanted to go home.

"Hey I just remembered I urm…" _Come on Isabel; don't make up a lame excuse _"I have to help my mom clean up the attic! Can you tell Taylor I went?"  
He looked up from his phone. "Sure! It was nice meeting you! I see why Taylor likes you so much."  
I smiled at him. _He sure has my seal of approval. _"You too. And thank you" I said before slipping my shoes on and stepping out of the door.

* * *

**Whooooooo! I think this is a longer chapter than usual its to make up for not posting a chapter tomorrow. (as explained before) REVIEW! Pwetty Pwease with sugar on top!**

**Happiness is a disease. A VERY GOOD AND HEALTHY ONE! =)  
~Thepurplecheeta**

* * *

**UPDATE: Oh my god. I am SUCH AN IDIOT! To all the people without profiles I am so so so so so so SO sorry! I've been going on and on about reviews. I thought I never got one for my other chapters but it turns out I did. From GUESTS! (Without profiles) they never came up on my review list on here but they came up in my emails. (I hadn't checked it for a few days) I have now found out i have like 10. Once again I am so very sorry!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the chapter I promised you! Wahey :=) **

**BELLY**

_God Isabel. One memory of __them __and you are in tears! Pull yourself together. _I wiped my eyes and got out of bed. My phone started to ring and I quickly picked it up.

"Isabel here" I bit my lip. It was Taylor.  
"Isabel… Did Xander do anything to upset you?" _Yeah he did, he reminded me of Jeremiah.  
_"No! Why would you think that?"  
"It's just that you went really early and…" I held my breath. "You don't have an attic" _How the hell does she remember that? How do I fix this? _  
"I um… I felt sick… you know Girl Problems."  
"Aww my poor Isabel! Well Xander felt bad so he gave you and Anika an invitation to his party." _Good. Finally I can get a long term boyfriend and be happy._

"Have you asked Anika then?"  
She giggled "Yeah and she says she's coming!"  
"Seriously? She's actually coming?"  
"Yeah! I know, even I couldn't believe it when she told me. I guess I'm a bad influence on her!" I smiled even though no one was here to see it.  
"So where's the party? And when?"  
"Well I'm going to pick you up and together we'll go to Anikas apartment to get ready at six ok?"  
"Sure" I replied warily. "Well see ya"  
"See ya" As soon I was about to end the call I heard Taylors voice again. "And Isabel? Xander has great friends." _I hope you are right Taylor._

* * *

**CONRAD**

I wrapped the teenagers legs as her friends giggled and whispered behind me.  
"He's so cute! Look at him in his scrubs!"  
"Kathryn is so lucky." A few of the other girls agreed. _This just makes me sick. They must be what? 15? And I'm 24, what makes them think they have a chance with me?_ Another girl spoke up.  
"Oh come on, you have to be serious! He is way older than us." _At least one of them is mature enough to see. _"And besides! He could be engaged or even married!" I cringed inside. _Nope, I never got the chance – I was too late. _

Finally I finished the bandage and asked the girl a few questions.  
"What's your name?"  
"Kathryn Cooper"  
"How old are you?"  
"16"  
"Where did this happen?"  
"At the park."

I studied her face a bit. _She looks like Belly, I mean Isabel. _  
"Well Kathryn Cooper you should be better in a few weeks but in the meantime I advise you to stay away from parks." She smiled at me – Not the _I'm-trying-to-get-your-attention _type of smile; the _I'm-genuinely-grateful _Smile – and surprisingly I found myself smiling back.

* * *

"Will Conrad Fisher please come to children's A&E that's Conrad Fisher to children's A&E thank you." I sighed. _I finally get to do hospital experience but I'm stuck doing children's A&E. _

When I finally got the right room I was met with a 12 year old with a nasty gash on her head. I noticed her parents weren't with her.  
"Where are your parents?"  
She shrugged. "I dunno, they're on their honeymoon. So my aunt is coming later."  
"What's your name?"  
"Stephanie Hutcherson"  
I walked over to the sink to get some cotton. "Well Stef –Is it all right if I call you Stef?" She nodded "You're only going to need stitches; nothing too bad."

I walked up to her and washed her wound as carefully as I could.  
"Have you ever been in love?"  
I raised my eyebrows at Stephanie. "Why would you ask that?"  
She shrugged "My parents are; I wondered if other people are as well."  
I finished cleaning and walked up to the sink again.  
"Ok then, No"  
"No what?"  
"No I haven't been in love"  
"Oh"

I slowly walked up to her with a needle and thread in hand. "Ok then Stef, you have to have your stitches now."  
She shut her eyes. "Does it hurt?"  
I assumed she was talking about the stitches "Not that much. Just a slight prick."  
She opened her eyes again. "No. Love"  
I was shocked, but chose not to show it. "I told you I've never been in love"  
She glared at me. "No I can tell you have" _Damn this girl is good. I thought I was 'Conrad who never shows his feelings.'_

I sighed and started to work on her head.  
"Well?" She said impatiently.  
"Do you really want to know?" But the truth was: _Do I really want to say it out loud again?_ _Say that I loved and still love Isabel Conklin? Will my whole world collapse or will it be good for me? _  
"I think it would be nice to know love isn't always happy" _It wouldn't hurt if I told someone who didn't know me properly. _  
"Ok Fine." I swallowed and changed the thread in the needle. "It wasn't like the soppy love stories, but it felt good and right to be in love." I remembered Isabel's face "But then something bad happened **(A/N Susannah died if you didn't know what he was talking about)** to me and I thought I didn't deserve anything good so I shut myself away." I remembered the time when I caught Jeremiah and Isabel kissing. "And slowly she drifted away from me. So yeah sometimes love does hurt. Often it sucks but you might be different." I finished her stitches and chucked the needles in the bin.

_Does it really feel this way when you open up? Like a weight lifting from your chest? _"Stef, be careful around sharp object please and hopefully I won't see you here again" She looked at my name tag, then at my face and smiled.  
"Conrad Fisher I think you are the most honest person I've met."

* * *

**WOWEE! This is definitely a longer chapter than usual (I think)  
This chapter is dedicated to my best friend  
**_**Stephanie Hutcherson  
**__**(Hutcherson isn't her real surname I didn't want to put her real one.) **_**because she is awesome and is really helpful while I write this =) Thanks for your support Stef!**

**Also I'd like to thank my reviewers, you are the best. If you haven't reviewed. Why not review now? REVIEW!  
**

**Life is short so let's set the world on fire! =)  
~Thepurplecheeta**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello guys… Ok first things first. I'm awfully sorry about not posting yesterday! I went to the Paralympics yesterday and thought it wouldn't take all day. But being with my parents; it did. I'm also sorry this isn't a very long chapter or an interesting one but I thought I had to put it in. (They're best friends how can they stay away from each others?) =)**

* * *

**BELLY**

"_Anika" _Taylor moaned. "Why don't you dress up a bit more?"  
"I said I was going to the party; not dress up like a clown!"  
I sucked in my breath. _Taylor is going to be __so __offended. _She shrieked. "This isn't dressing like a clown! This is the latest the fashion! Clowns wear big red shoes and white make up with big red cheeks!"  
Anika rolled her eyes. "Yeah your stilettos and your make up!"

I watched as they squabbled over each others decisions:

Clothes – Taylor: "That's too plain!" Anika: "No, too much"

Make up – Anika: "You're wearing too much!" Taylor: "I'm not even halfway done!"

And Shoes – Anika "What the _hell _is wrong with these shoes? They hurt so much!" Taylor: "That's the whole point!"

I was forgotten about until Anika remembered about me. "Well what about Isabel? Is she too plain? Too much?" They both turned around and stared at me. I started to back away, but they were too quick and pushed me onto Anikas bed. "No!" I screamed. "No I didn't do anything, Spare me!" They started to scribble on my face. "That's the thing! You didn't do anything to help me against Anika" Taylor said before applying eye shadow on my forehead.

* * *

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

We all froze. "What was that?"Taylor whispered.  
"The doorbell" Anika whispered back.  
"Oh ok. Isabel go answer it"  
I slapped her back. "No! I've got make up scribbled all over my face. God knows what I look like!"  
"Fine" She sighed. ""Anika go answer it."  
"No!"  
"This is your apartment!"  
"Which I let you come in to"  
"Fine, I'll go since you two are too lazy!"  
She got up and glared at us before stomping out of the room.

* * *

"_Get out! How the hell did you get this address get out!" _

Anika raised her eyebrows at me. "What's wrong with Taylor?" _As soon as she opened the door she started to scream. I'd better go check it out. _  
""Must be an ex-boyfriend. Lemme go break it up." I jumped up – forgetting that I still had make up scribbled all over my face – and went to the door.

"Taylor what's up?" She moved out of the way to show me who it was.

* * *

_Jeremiah? How does he know I'm here? _

I stood there stuck to the ground while Taylor started to scream again. "Get out! She doesn't want you here get out! Leave us alone, you've ruined her. _RUINED HER!" _I stepped forward with my eyes still on Jeremiah. "Tay, you can go; I'll deal with it don't worry. " I touched her shoulder.  
"I guess you need to do this." She looked back one more tome before going away.

We both stared at each other before Jeremiah burst out in laughter. "Why are you laughing?" I asked.  
"Your – face – it's – hilarious!" He said between fits of laughter. _Shit my face – I've forgotten all about that! _I turned my attention to why Jeremiah was here.

"Jere… What are you doing here?" He stopped laughing and went back to staring at me.  
"I… um… I… Isabel I fucked up. These past few years have been agonising without you! I don't want you back as my girlfriend – I want you back as my best friend. I don't care if you don't want me back at least I…" I put my fingers onto his lips before pulling him into a hug. After a few seconds he hugged me back.

"I missed you so much Jere" I whispered while breathing in his scent  
"Me too… And Isabel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Go and wash your face"  
I shoved him away. "You want to stay for a bit?"

He looked down and started to fiddle with a button on his shirt. "Sorry… I've got a date" He didn't look up. _We've got a long way to go to even get close to normal. _  
I tried to fix the mood. "Well I haven't but you have so don't be late!" I pushed him out before hugging him once more. "We'll get back to normal. I promise" I whispered.

_One down, another to go._

* * *

**Sorry it seems a bit rushed. I did this while watching Doctor Who. (Can you believe Amy and Rory are divorced and the doctor wants to fix that? How sweet! AND I loved the Eggs part AND Oswin being a human-dalek… I'm going on aren't I?) Anyway I think I'm going to update every two to three days… Sorry =( **

**Do Americans sit down and try to imitate English accents like we do to American accents? =)  
~Thepurplecheeta**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello once again audience! (Tobygames?...Tobuscus?...anyone?) When we left off Jeremiah restored his friendship with Belly. And she's very happy about it! =) This chapter is short and a bit slow but I'm building up to a surprise! Actually there are two surprises! One should be the next chapter and the other should be a few chapters away! Wahey! **

* * *

**CONRAD**

_What do I say? What can I say?_

_Isabel  
Yeah I messed up but that's only because I love you-_

I scrunched the paper up and launched it into the bin. _No, no and no. I can't say I love her; she'll just be even angrier! _For the whole afternoon I had been trying to write my letters to Isabel. For the whole afternoon I had been failing.

I get up from my desk and turn on the shower. When the heat is just right – Not too hot and not too cold – I get in. _Isn't a shower where I think best? Why can't I think of anything?_

After my twenty minute shower – Which had made my fingers into prunes – I'd decided to drive around a bit.

I drove past old restaurants and a few parks that were decaying. _This place is so run down. I wouldn't be surprised if it all collapsed now._ Something blue caught my eye and then I knew exactly what to write to Isabel.

* * *

**FLASBACK BABY!**

* * *

**CONRAD (16 years of age)  
**

_Shit and Damn. The time I finally get to be with Belly the Ice cream parlour decides to shut!_

"Are we there yet?"  
I placed my hand on Belly's leg. "Soon Belly soon."  
She laughed. "Are you sure because we've been around this roundabout four – no five times now!"  
I sneaked a look at Belly. She wasn't annoyed. She was happy. _At least she's not in a bad mood._

I pulled over to the side of the road and drummed my fingers on the steering wheel.  
I sighed. "Belly I've got something to tell you"  
"I know what it is"  
I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"  
"You don't know where to take me" _Am I that easy to read?  
_I smiled "You're not upset?"  
"No. I'm glad to be here with you." She laced her fingers with mine. _I love her so much. _

We sat in silence until Belly spoke up again. "I've got an Idea."  
She leaned forward in her seat. "Close your eyes." I shut them obediently. She whispered into my ears. "The first place you see we'll go" I opened my eyes and saw a big blue box. I pointed to it.

She burst out laughing. "Conrad. The car wash!"  
"Yes the car wash"  
"Well lets go!"  
I pulled into the car was and fed the machine a few coins.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this" She joked.  
"Anything for you Belly"  
"Thanks" she whispered. I leaned into her and we kissed. It felt like we were flying until…

_Beep._

* * *

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

**BELLY**

_Dear Isabel  
Can you meet me at the restaurant next to Kryto's Car was at 8:00 on Tuesday? I've got a lot to tell you and I need to say it in person. Please? It would make my day.  
Thank you  
Conrad_

_Oh my god. Who does he think he is? _At the moment I was about to rip the letter to shreds Taylor barged into my room. "Isabel come on! We're late for Xander's party already! You only came here to get your phone!" I stuffed the letter into my bag and followed Taylor outside into Anikas car.

* * *

**I'm a lazy girl. AND school is going to start on Thursday. AND I have a school trip tomorrow. =( SO… I won't be updating as much as usual. I'm very berry sorry! Please review though; I love it when I get reviews. They make me feel loved. THANK YOU!**

**So not looking forward to school  
~Thepurplecheeta**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok… *cyberly clears throat* I have no excuse actually. I am lazy so I really can't write chapters. I've also got a tiny writers block, and one last thing I've kind of fallen in love with the Fallen series so now I am non stop reading it. =(**

**BELLY**

"Hey!" Taylor shouted to me over the music. "Why don't you drink more? Dance more? Live your life a bit more?" Her voice was slurred so it sounded like one word; but I understood her anyway.  
I rolled my eyes. "I was the one who graciously volunteered to drive both of you back to yours. I don't think it'll be safe if I'm drunk"  
She patted my back – Actually slapped. "Good old Isabel, always choosing the right path."

I watched as she stumbled her way back to Xander. _I wonder where Anika is. _I looked over to the food table and spotted her talking to a boy wearing glasses. I caught her eyes and gave her the thumbs up. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the boy.

_Anikas finally found a boy she can talk to. Everyone's moving on without me. _I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realise that a boy had walked up to me.  
"Hey" I jumped at how his voice wasn't slurred.  
"Hi" I replied back.  
"I haven't seen you around here"  
I smiled an nudged my arm with his. "Well I haven't seen you around either." _I can't believe I can flirt again! I guess I am moving on without me knowing it._

He smiled back at me which made his blue eyes light up. "Are you a cute new friend of Xander's that I should have never missed?"  
I suddenly felt nervous around him. "Yes; No; Maybe."  
He raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry you've got time to choose."  
"Well." I said. "I'm his current girlfriend's best friend."  
His eyes widened. "You are Isabel?"  
I made a face. "Why is everyone saying that? What has she told you all?"  
He laughed. The kind that made me want to laugh with him. "Nothing much. She just wanted us all to meet you; and I'm glad I did."

"Well; here I am; I guess" I felt heat rising from my cheeks. "I don't even know your name, but you know mine"  
He smiled even more which made me realise that he had dimples. _How cute. _"Let's start over then; Hello I'm Jake"  
"I'm Isabel"  
He clicked his tongue. "Hmm. I don't want to call you Isabel" _Please don't say Belly. Please don't say Belly. _"I want to call you Belle because you are so beautiful." _Belle was what I wanted to be called when only one person called me beautiful – Susannah. And now she's gone._

At that moment the music had changed into a slow dance and already everyone had adjusted to it. Jake began to lead me onto the dance floor. "No" I moaned. "I'm a rubbish dancer. You don't want to dance with me"  
"I'm not a good dancer either, but I'll always want to dance with you." He put his hands onto my back sent shivers up my spine.

"Just don't blame me when I break your leg" I joked  
"I think it'll be the other way round." He whispered as I put my arms around him and started to sway from side to side.  
"How did you learn to dance so well?" He asked a few moments later.  
_Conrad. _"I um… had dance lessons."  
"Cool"  
Later he whispered: "Want to go outside and get some fresh air?" At that moment I heard Stevens voice in my head. _"Don't go Isabel. You hardly even know him" Shut up Steven – I deserve to have fun. _  
"Sure"

He led me out of the party and we sat on the bumper of an expensive car.  
"Are you sure whoever's car this is won't mind we're sitting on it?  
He made a worried face. "Oh Belle the owner is sitting right next to you."  
I looked around before setting my gaze on Jake. I gasped "What? This is yours? It's amazing"  
"It's not much. I'll even let you drive it someday"  
I sat closer to him and whispered "Thanks."

He leaned into me and we kissed. It wasn't as special as Conrads but I still had a fluttery feeling in my stomach. When we finally broke away I realised Taylor was looking at us with a smug _I-told-you-so _look on her face.

I jumped off the car. "Jake I think my friends want to go now. Can we see each other again sometime?"  
He traced my cheekbones with his fingers as he said. "Of course. I don't think I can stay away from my beautiful Belle."  
"You do realise that you said Beautiful Beautiful?" He playfully smacked my arm.

After we exchanged phone numbers he walked me to Taylor's car. "I guess this is it."  
"It's not for long" I said after unlocking the car.  
I tuned to face him. "I'm going to go crazy without you" – he placed a kiss on my forehead - "because you are the Belle of the ball" – a kiss on my nose – "And I love you" - A kiss on my lips. – I wanted to say it back but I couldn't bring myself to.

**Ok I'm only updated once a week now. I don't know why I keep on doing this! I promise it'll stop. Anyways REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**The course of true love never did run smooth  
~Thepurplecheeta**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello guys! Sorry for not updating! Tight schedule and all that. Without further ado here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**BELLY**

I got up from the mattress on the floor and rubbed my eyes. _God I'm so glad I didn't drink yesterday. My head would've been pounding right now. _I checked the room for Taylor but found it empty. _She must've got an early start. Alcohol has never affected her._

I walked into the bathroom and got dressed after brushing my teeth and combing my hair. Later I noticed Taylor was no where to be seen. "Taylor?" I called out while rubbing my eyes. "Tay? You there? _Hellooo?" _I hopped down the stairs – still in my happy mood – only to be met by Taylor sitting down staring at the wall opposite her. Immediately my good mood diminished.

"Taylor… What's wrong?"  
She jumped up so suddenly I almost fell down. "What the _hell _is this?" In her hands was a white envelope. _Shit the letter! I should've just ripped it there and then!  
_"I...I don't know" I heard myself say.  
She began to shout now. "Hell you don't know what it is! This is a letter from friggin Conrad and it's _so _obvious it's been going on for a while; I mean why would his first letter tell you to meet him somewhere? _HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?"  
_"Since Spain." I mumbled  
"Since _WHAT?" _  
"I said Spain"

_This isn't a normal fight between best friends; she must be really angry._

I thought she was going to explode but she didn't. Instead she burst into tears and slumped down into her chair – which was even worse.  
"I just don't want you to get hurt" she whispered.  
"What do you mean?" I said back. My voice hoarse.  
"You've been hurt so much; So many times and yes I have been there comforting you but I've never actually known what to say because it's never happened me!" Tears were spilling down her cheeks. "It's like watching you getting burned alive. I'm there; but I can't do anything because I'm on the sidelines. I almost burst into tears myself.

"Taylor… I never knew…" I watched her perfect tears fall down her perfect face.  
She started to pick at the side of the sofa. "Of course you didn't You had no clue, I can't blame you since you went through more than me. I don't even know why I'm crying, It should be you that's crying!"  
I burst out laughing, I didn't know why – I just did. After a few moments Taylor began to laugh with me and suddenly I was sitting on top of her **(A/N DON'T GET ANY WRONG IDEAS) **and we were laughing our heads off. I pulled her into a hug and said: "Thanks for worrying"  
"It's what best friends are for, right?"  
"Yeah" I replied but I don't think she heard.  
"Isabel cane you promise me one more thing?"  
_Okay… _"Sure"  
"Promise you won't go and see Conrad. Pinkie swear" She raise her pinkie finger and I hooked hers with mine.  
"I won't. I won't go. I don't want to see him"

But I think I was trying to convince myself.

* * *

My phone beeped and I groaned as I stepped out of my bed to get it.

_Belle, Call me xxx_

Immediately I wasn't tires and I wanted to call Jake. I cleared my throat and dialled the number. He picked up on the first ring.  
"Belle I thought you'd forgotten me."  
I rolled my eyes. "It was only a day and besides yesterday was my special time with Taylor"  
"Special huh?" I imagined him wiggling his eyebrows.  
"No, best friend special time" I started to change out of my pyjamas. **(A/N Ah. British spelling)**  
"Oh cause I thought-"  
"Jake don't even go there"  
"Okay; Okay, anyway I called to ask if you'll come and have breakfast with me"

If a was a party I would've exploded then.  
"Sure, of course I'll come" I was giddy with excitement  
"Meet me at Starbucks at nine ok?"  
"Y…yeah" was all I could muster  
"It's a date"  
"A date" I repeated.

I approached the coffee shop with extra caution careful not to ruin my hair and my clothes. Sadly I had not accomplished my goal because I had bumped into someone causing all that persons paper fall onto the floor.

"_Shit!" _I began to pick up the papers while not trying to draw attention. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault – I wasn't looking where I was going!" I looked up and froze.

"Jere?" He started to laugh. "Hey stop laughing, every time I find you, you start laughing" I couldn't help it but I started to laugh as well.  
"Clumsy old Isabel! Don't worry about the papers though – I was just going to chuck them away."  
I handed them back to him. "Can I at least have a hug?"  
He pulled a face. "No I think I'll drop all the papers"  
"Well I'm risking it!"  
"You're the one who's going to have to pick them up Isabel!"

I pulled him into a hug (and amazingly the papers didn't fly away) and when we finally broke away I noticed Jake was watching us; his eyes cold. _What's up with him? _I called out to him to come.

When he finally came over I introduced Jake to Jeremiah.  
"Jake, this is Jeremiah. Jere this is my boyfriend Jack" I felt Jack relax at the word 'boyfriend'  
They both mumbled their hello's and shook hands. Jeremiah turned back to me.  
"Well Isabel I've got to get back. My boss never knew I was going to go mingle."  
I snorted. _Very unladylike Isabel. _"You're working?"  
He rolled his eyes. "Well duh. You thought I was chucking these away from my apartment?"  
"Wow. I never thought I'd live to see the day Jeremiah Fisher would get a job that didn't involve water"  
"It does actually; at lunch I'm the one who hands out the water."  
I slapped him. Hard. "Go. I don't wan to be the reason you get told off"  
He started to walk away. "You always are Isabel. You always are."

I noticed Jake was staring at me. "What?"  
"I thought… he"  
"You thought he was my boyfriend?"  
"And that… you know"  
"Jake you don't know me if you'd think I'd cheat on you"  
"So… he's no threat?"  
"Hell no! He's like a brother to me!" _And the fact we almost got married._  
His eyes lit up and he dragged me inside the store.

* * *

We ate breakfast and then walked around the town doing what normal couples do – Make out under every lamppost. Tease each other endlessly and talk about the craziest things we could think of. I actually pinched myself a few times to show I wasn't dreaming. To show that I was actually having a good time with a boy and nothing was going to go wrong.

By the time it was 12:00 I didn't want to go home but I knew I had to.  
"Can't we just stay one more hour Jake?" I begged.  
"As much as I love you, I have to get to a job so I'm sorry…"  
I leaned in and kissed him but he pushed me away. "No. no more. If you keep on doing that I won't be able to go!"  
I started to whimper like a dog and he patted my head. "Bye Belle. Sweet sweet Belle. I'll call you later ok?"  
"Okay"

* * *

**So. Longer chapter hey? (I think so) I told you I'd update! I just wanted to say a MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE thank you to:**

**Maddy1014 (For following my story and reviewing it)**

**Kheart13 (For making my story one of their favourites) **

**AND I'd like to tell Karen (Sorry no profile) that what you wanted is coming up! It's a bit later in the story though. =)**

**There's Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine and Neon =)  
~Thepurplecheeta**

* * *

**(Hey did anyone realise that last time I quoted something from a Midsummer nights dream? (****The course of true love never did run smooth. ****Quoted by Lysander) So? I'm a teenager who reads Shakespeare in her spare time. **_**Sue me.!) =)**_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N sorry for not updating much! I've started a new fanfic on another story =(**

* * *

**Conrad:**

"Anything else darling or is that it?"

I looked up from my food and realised the waitress was fluttering her eyelashes at me.  
"Oh no, I'm fine thank you." She smiled at me once more before blowing a kiss and leaving the table.

My mind was too occupied to be disgusted at the lady I knew nothing about. I was sitting at the restaurant where I was to meet Isabel in a few hours without her running away. I did have a feeling that she wasn't going to show up but my nervousness beat it. _I can't believe I'll get to see her again! Isabel Conklin! She'll be sitting opposite me and we'll finally get to talk to each other!_

The insecurity flooded back to me. _What is she doesn't show up? What if she does but has a boyfriend with her or worse? What is she's married?_ I shuddered at the thought. I tried to remember if she had a wedding or engagement ring on her finger the last time I saw her, but I couldn't.

I was so lost in my thought that I didn't realise that the waitress had come back with my bill.  
"Here is your bill sir!"  
I didn't look up. "Thank you."  
"She giggled as she placed the receipt in my hand, brushing her fingers with mine. Goosebumps shot up my arm from the physical contact I wasn't used to.

Carefully, to not touch her skin, I gave her my money – with no tip – into her outstretched arm which was coming alarmingly close. She passed me a note and quickly flounced away. Inside the note it said:

Call_ me' _and next to it was two numbers.

_Yeah, like I would._

* * *

**Belly:**

"So Isabel you coming?"

I picked up a tank top and flung it across the room. "Coming where Taylor?"  
I heard her sigh over the phone. "To Jake's party! Duh."  
"What party?"  
"The party he's throwing, at his house?" She said it like I had dropped 100 IQ points over the last few seconds.  
_Why haven't I heard about this? _"He's having a party?" I picked up a shirt and chucked it into the laundry basket. All day I had been trying to choose what to wear when meeting Conrad, but I couldn't decide what. And I certainly couldn't ask Taylor.

"Whoops! I wasn't meant to tell you! Xander and Jake were meant to ask us in the funniest ways. Xanders already asked me. He dressed up in tinfoil and jumped on me in the street. I almost wet myself!"  
"Wow really!" It was hard to imagine that.  
"Yeah. I wonder what Jake is going to do. When he does tell you though lie and act surprised!"  
_Oh Taylor. I'm already lying to you about meeting Conrad. I don't want to lie to anyone else I care about._ I found a purple top (Which read 'Forget you') and black trousers. _Perfect. _I slipped them on.  
"I will. Sorry Taylor but I've got to go. Bye!"  
"Bye love you!"

I glanced at my watch once more before stepping out of my room with butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

**A/N Not top quality, I know =( I rushed this. Anyway I won't be like those people who stop the story halfway through. I WON'T do that!**

**~Thepurplecheeta**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Hi guys. I was basically RSS (Random song surfing) and I came across a song by ****Taylor Swift. ****I don't really listen to Taylor Swift but I heard the lyrics to the song and immediately fell in love with it. Why? Because it reminded me so much of ****the summer I turned pretty. ****Check it out; it's called ****Mary's Song (Oh My My)**** I may include it later in the story. =)**

* * *

**CONRAD**

I clenched and unclenched my hands. Anxiously I waited for Isabel to come. – that is if she _did _come. Uncertainties flowed around my mind:

_What if she hates me and always will?_

_What if she's changed completely?_

_What if she forgave Jere and is back with him?_

_What if?... What if?... What if?.._

A waitress approached me – thankfully it wasn't the one I met earlier._ – _and asked me if I was okay.  
"I'm fine" I said. "Just waiting for a friend."

But inside I was screaming. _No! I'm feeling like I could throw up any second because I am meeting someone I still love who doesn't love me back!_ But I didn't because I knew I'd be kicked out.

* * *

**BELLY**

I slowly walked up to the diner, taking it all in. There was no sign but everything about it suggested it was a diner. The red paint and yellow marigolds were very welcoming. The inside was full of light brown chairs (with deep red cushions) and tables. Every time someone would open the door I'd get a lungful of heavenly pancake smell. I wondered why Conrad chose this place – It wasn't where I would expect to see sullen Conrad in.

Holding my breath, I stepped in.

* * *

**CONRAD**

Even though I hadn't looked up I knew she was here. I listened as she talked to the waiter that greeted her.

"Hello ma'am, would you like me to take to you a table?"

"No… I'm fine. I'm just… meeting with an um… acquaintance." _She can't even say friend._

"Ok ma'am call me or my colleagues if you need anything"

"Thank you"

As soon as I heard the waiter leave I looked up. Seeing her again took my breath away. In purple top and black trousers she still looked perfect and flawless like she used to. I didn't call her over. Instead I waited for her to find me.

* * *

**BELLY**

I started to search for Conrad and immediately it hit me. _What if Conrad sent me here as a prank? _I was about to leave but I realised someone was staring at me – and it was him. _So he really is here. _I made my way to his table.

I got to the table and sat down. As soon as he met my gaze he quickly looked down. I took this opportunity to take him in. He still had the brown hair, dazzling eyes and sharp cheekbones. He looked like the Conrad I fell in love with but inside I knew he wasn't. We sat in silence until I cleared my throat.

"Hello, Conrad"

He looked up, startled. "Hello Isabel."

We sat in an awkward silence until a waitress approached us. "Hiya darlings" She cooed in her English accent. "What would you like to have?"

I looked up and smiled – glad for a distraction. She was an old lady with wispy white hair. She reminded me of Taylor's late grandma. Plump, smiley and always there to help. I glanced at Conrad – who was fiddling with his napkin – and decided to order first.

"Pancakes please"

"And him?"

He just stared at me blankly. I sighed "The same for him too"

"Okay darling I'll only be a few minutes."

I stared at Conrad taking in his face again. Finally Conrad looked up and began to talk.

"So Isabel; how was Spain?"

"Fine, just fine, I learnt about other cultures and stuff."

"How are Steven and Laurel? I haven't talked to them face to face in a long time"

_It's your fault; you were the one that disappeared. _"They're cool. Steven may get married next year."

Shock flashed across his face but he hid it quickly. "Are you getting used to the weather here?"

"Yes, I guess I do miss the Spanish sun."

He laughed an uneasy laugh. "The weather here is very annoying isn't it? One day it's raining the other it's sunny. I'll never know what it'll be." _Check the weather then. And I thought you were smart. _"I end up taking a coat a hat and an umbrella to the hospital…" I wanted to laugh at all of this. After knowing each other for years here we were talking about the _weather. I've got to stop this._

I put my hand up signalling for him to stop. "Conrad this is nice and all but… Why are you here? Why did you want me meet me?"

He started to bite his nails. I waited for his answer; "Conrad?"

He finally met my eyes. And spoke up: "Well…"

* * *

**CONRAD**

I didn't know why I did it. I was stupid and wasn't thinking.

I leaned into her and kissed her_. _I kissed her when she didn't want to. Isabel didn't even expect it. She wanted to know why I brought her here and I _kissed her! _I guess_ I_ thought she would kiss me back and it would be all fine. She'd declare that she loved me and we'd live happily ever after. Except that only happened in fairy tales. Instead she got up with a disgusted look on her face and pushed me away with so much force I almost fell over.

She snatched her purse from the table after snarling "I've got a boyfriend" and she rand out of the diner in lightning speed. All I could think was: _I am so screwed._

* * *

**A/N Mwahaha stupid Conrad! Why did you do that? Jake might come for revenge! Or even Jeremiah! You've ruined your chances for EVAR. (No not really =)) R&R**

**~Thepurplecheeta**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N I couldn't resist. I just wanted to post another chapter. =)**

**This chapter is dedicated to: **

* * *

_**live-my-life-the-way-i-want-2  
and cc (Guest)**_

* * *

**ISABEL:**

I drove home while crying; disgusted and frightened. But not of Conrad, of myself. Because I enjoyed the kiss. _What is wrong with me? I am really sick. I enjoy it when someone else kisses me when I have a sweet and adorable boyfriend. I am disgusting._

At that moment my phone beeped signaling I had a text. I groaned inwardly, not wanting it to be Taylor. Luckily it wasn't – it was mum.

_Won't be home until really late. Steven_

_May or may not be with his girlfriend  
Left some takeaway menus in the kitchen  
Bye! ~mum._

_God, now no-one can see me in this state._ I put my phone down and continued to drive with tears trickling down my face. When my house was in sight, I wiped my face with the back of my hand trying to compose myself – even though no one was at home.

I pulled up into the driveway and took my keys out of my pocket. When I finally reached the door I realised that tears were still free falling down my face. Annoyed, I wiped my eyes again – not realising that I still had my keys in my hand – and accidentally cut myself.

Even thought it was a small cut and could be treated easily I burst into tears again. I sobbed so much it hurt. _I'm a wreck. A big emotional wreck and it's all because of that idiot. _I felt my knees give way and I fell to the floor. Not wanting to get up, I closed my eyes and curled into a ball.

After a few minutes I felt someone pick me up. "Come on Isabel, up you come we wouldn't want anyone to find you in this state would we?"

It was Steven. He hoisted me up onto his back and carried me into the main room.

Steven wrapped a blanket around me and sat next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice. And I told him. About the letter and the diner. He sat there comforting me like the brother I always wished he was.

* * *

**CONRAD**

* * *

"_Why did you do it Con? Why did you pressure her and break her heart?"_

"_Shut up mom, you're dead" I snapped. I watched as she walked in the water, her white dress billowing around her making her look flawless._

"_Dead in the world yes. Dead in your mind and many others, No"_

"_But I'm dreaming you so you can't tell me what to do." I drew shapes in the sand I was sitting in._

"_Conrad" She stepped towards me. "Call Laurel. She needs to tell you something important. It may be your chance."_

_Chance for what? "I… What is she going to tell me?"_

_She ignored me and stared into the distance chanting these words over and over. "Call Laurel Connie, Call Laurel Connie, Call Laurel…"_

I woke up with sweat on my forehead. I checked the time on my alarm clock. 12:01pm it screamed with its bright LED light. I thought back to the dream – or nightmare – I had just had. _Call Laurel… Call laurel… Call laurel… _

I jumped up from my bed and rushed down my apartment to the landline phone. _When was mom ever wrong about these things? I need to call laurel._

I dialled her number and she picked up after a few rings.  
"Hello?"

"Hi Laurel, its Conrad."

"Oh Conrad! How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you, Steven and" I swallowed "Isabel?"

"Oh they're all fine! Actually as were on the topic of Isabel I want to tell you something."

* * *

**A/N so you need to guess what Laurel is telling Conrad. Is she going to tell him off for what he did? Or something else? (Don't worry I know what she's going to tell him, but it's a surprise!)**

**R&R  
~Thepurplecheeta **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to:**

**live-my-life-the-way-i-want-2**

**Our conversations are very entertaining! =) I love them.**

* * *

**I know this chapter is but I think I may post tomorrow because I have no school tomorrow as well!**

* * *

**ISABEL:**

"So Jake, what do you think you're going to do now you've finished college?" Mom asked.

Jake considered his answer. "Well… I've been thinking of taking up a job in a bank since I'm qualified for that but I'm not so sure."

Pleased with his answer mom popped another cucumber slice in her mouth and sat back.

We were all at home – mom, Steven and I – and Mom had invited Jake over for dinner. Being the gentleman he was, he accepted. At first I was delighted but when we actually got down to dinner; I was annoyed. Steven had claimed the seat next to me and would kick me every time Mom would ask a question – and she was asking a lot of questions. By the time we had all the dishes cleared away I was sure I had a massive bruise on my calf.

"Well I think I'm going to have a rest" Mom declared. She walked out of the room and I was sure I saw her pinch Steven as if to say: _Get out of the room, Leave them alone._

Not getting my Moms message, he walked over to the sofa opposite the one Jake and I were sitting on. "So Jake," Steven began "You have been watching the football?" **(A/N I'm sorry, I'm not a boy and I don't live in America so I don't know what you people talk about to make conversation. (Apart from the weather, but doesn't everyone talk about that?)) **

They began a lengthy conversation about how the last match and my mind wandered away to Conrads kiss. Mindlessly my hand traced my lips.

Immediately I struck it away. _Stop! _I told myself. _You're seriously going to do this in front of your boyfriend? It was two days ago! Stop thinking about it! _I wanted to slap myself but knew I couldn't in front of Steven and Jake.

Instead I tried to listen to their conversation. Steven was talking about "How amazing Price tackled Makarov" and "how I haven't seen one in years." Finding it too boring; I zoned out and thought about how close my graduation was.

* * *

After five minutes Steven _finally _got out of the room.

"Well I've got to meet up with my girlfriend, and I bet Jake wants to spend time with his." He winked at me and I scowled.

Jake laughed. "Of course I do! Why would I not want to spend time with Isabel?"

"Well I think you're crazy for wanting to spend time with my sister."

I'd had enough. I pushed Steven out of the room and shut the door behind me. When I turned around I noticed that Jake was looking at me with an amused expression.

"Sorry."

"It's all right Belle, I like your family."

I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Yes of course silly." He pulled me over and sat me on his lap.

He nuzzled my hair. "Now Belle" I held my breath. _What! What! _"Will you come to my party? I was meant to ask you in a funny way but I don't think I'd be able to beat dressing up in tin foil."

I sighed in relief. Taking it the wrong way he asked: "You're disappointed?"

"No, I'm glad."

He laughed. "What, why?"

"Because Taylor accidentally, already told me about the party and that you and Xander would ask us. I didn't want to lie to you and act surprised."

He smiled and I grinned back. "Well Belle, (**A/N hey that rhymes!) **I'm glad our relationship isn't full of lies."

My mind sprang back to Conrad. _Oh you have no idea. _

"So you're coming?"

"Of course I am Jake! When is it?"

"Oh you're Mom told me that you and Taylor were graduating. Xander and I decided to have it the day after. Just to honour you two."

I kissed him. "Thank you so much Jake!" I swallowed before I said this: "I love you!"

I was surprised at how easily he could say it back: "Love you too my beautiful."

* * *

**A/N Sorry if it seems a little rushed. I was writing this while playing MW3 (Yay! I can multi task) anyway don't forget to review!**

* * *

**~Thepurplecheeta**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N Hello guys! Next chapter as promised. (Did I promise? I forgot) =) anyway I need your opinions: Do you people like Jake? Y/N Please review or PM me to tell me =) **

* * *

**ISABEL:**

* * *

"So Isabel, what are you going to wear to the party?" I watched as Taylor sorted through the clothes in the Twenty-percent off mound.

"Well I haven't–"

"You haven't _what?"_ She dropped her bags on the floor; always dramatic.

I picked them up and handed them back to her – knowing people were staring at us in the shop. "You never let me finish. I haven't actually got a separate dress, but I was thinking of wearing my graduation dress."

She shrieked. "No Isabel! You're not actually going to do that?"

I shrugged. "Well we're going to wear a robe on top. So I figured: Why wear another one?"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the shop. Taylor sat me down on the nearest bench she could find and glared at me, hands on hips. "You. Did. Not. Just. Say. That."

"Yes, I did Taylor. I mean what's the point? I don't even have enough money for another dress."

She grinned at me and I backed down, suddenly scared. "Well today is your lucky day, my mom and dad gave me enough money for two dresses! So I can buy you one." She sprang up. "Wow this is going to be so much fun, come on! What are you waiting for?"

_Oh my god what have I gotten myself into? _

She tried to pull me off the bench but I retaliated.

"No Taylor please. I can't let you waste money on me!"

"Aw come on. I'll finally get to doll you up again. I haven't done that in ages! Be beautiful again, not just pretty."

"I–"

"No Isabel! You're not Belly anymore. There is no Jeremiah and there is definitely no more Conrad. They're gone and you'll never be Belly again."

I blinked and blinked again. Dark black edges appeared in my vision. Suddenly I felt dizzy and the weight of my head felt like it was too much for my shoulders to hold up.

It took a few moments for Taylor to realise what she had just said.

"Oh my god Isabel, I'm _so sorry!" _

I waved my hand in the air wanting her to forget it.

"No, I'm really sorry, you've wanted to forget and now I've just reminded you again! I feel so awful!"

"Leave it Taylor" I said; exasperated.

"No, I really can't" She pulled me up. "I need to buy you the dress. Anything else you want?"

Usually I would've declined but this week wasn't turning out to be normal. "Just buy me a coffee"

* * *

I lay on my bed and stroked the hem of my sea blue dress; taking in the beauty of it. It was dotted with white and blue crystals – but not too much to make it look overdone. Its skirt wasn't too short which meant I didn't look like a slut (**A/N Is slut a derogatory term? If so, I'm sorry about using one. I really dislike using them) **and it had a heart shape neckline with silver threading.

Of course I had forgiven Taylor. I knew that she hadn't actually meant it. And she knew that I'd always be Belly at heart. Except right now I didn't believe it.

My mind wandered back to the red dress my mom had bought for my graduation and I couldn't help but prefer the one Taylor had bought me. For one it was cheaper and secondly it was more beautiful.

I got up and walked over to my mirror. Tacked to the surface was my list of people I would invite to my graduation. Next to the names of people that were definitely coming were smiley faces and next to people who weren't sure or I hadn't asked were squiggles.

Mom =)

Dad =)

Steven =)

Claire (Stevens girlfriend) ~~~

Anika =)

Conrad ~~~

Jake =)

I got out a pen from my desk and scribbled out Conrads name with pure hatred. I replaced it with Jeremiah and put a squiggle next to it. I made a mental note to call him later.

_There, now I've just got to get the tickets._

* * *

**A/N Okay so… here is your chapter. I can't guarantee when I can post next. Maybe sometime next week. =) remember to review and tell me your opinion on Jake!**

**~ThepurplecheetaWhoIsAKnightA JokeAndYourBrother (What am I to you) 3 AT 4EVA**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N sorry for not updating for a loooong time. I was kinda busy. AND my parents found out I was on Fictionpress and Fanfiction instead of doing homework, so I'm kinda defying them and posting a chapter. The things I do for you guys! =)**

* * *

**BELLY:**

I made shapes with my big toe in the carpet and twirled my fingers in my hair. "So Jere…" I spoke into the phone. "I know it's a late notice but…"

"But what?" I couldn't make out what else he was saying because there were shouts and wails in the background from his side of the phone.

"Jere where are you?"

"Oh um… I don't know what it's called actually."

"Ok describe it to me"

"Well for my job–"

"Oh no I'm interrupting your job? Again? I can't do this; I don't want you to get fired."

"No Isabel, don't worry; this is extra work so I won't get fired if I stray away." I heard a door slam and the noise behind him diminished. "I'm in a quieter place, now; what did you want?"

"Can you come to my graduation?"

"Whoa, weren't you meant to have one ages ago?"

"I know, I was; but they extended the date because a few of us went Spain. So will you come?"

"Sure, when is it?"

"In a few hours. 8pm to be exact" **(A/N What times are graduations actually held?)**

"God Isabel, you really do leave things to the last minute!"

I sighed and sat down on my bed – full of disappointment. "So you're not coming?"

"Of course I will! I won't leave my best friend hanging."

I sprang up and jumped around the room. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much Jeremiah! I'll text you the address and you'll have to meet my parents at the gate so they can give you the ticket. Oh if you were here I would hug you!"

"Aw too bad. I'm going to have to pass your offer. Anyway who else is going?"

"My family, Steven's girlfriend, Jake. You know all of the right?"

"Yup; I do. Well I've got to go Isabel. See ya; and let me be the first one to congratulate you."

I smiled. "Sorry. Mom and Steven already beat you to it by hours."

I heard him growl before he clicked his phone off.

* * *

**CONRAD:**

I pulled on my polo shirt and trousers still shaking from the idea. _Thank you so much Laurel. If there is one; God bless you Laurel. You are just amazing._

I was going to Isabel's graduation! I was sure Laurel didn't know about the kiss, but that was the last of my worries. Anxieties began to swirl back into my mind:

_What if she screams?_

_What if her boyfriend knows?_

I smacked my head. _Conrad! You have to stop with the worries. All you have to do is get a moment alone with her, keep your hands to yourself and say sorry. She's perfectly happy without you. You should be happy!_

After flexing my fingers and checking myself in the mirror once more I stepped out of my apartment and into the cool air.

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel. _So this is it. _After waiting a few moments I got out of my car and took out the white envelope out of the glove box. – Which contained the ticket Laurel had sent earlier.

I walked a few blocks – because there were no parking spaces – until I reached the gate. I gave my ticket to an unsmiling man and entered the building.

The building was packed, which meant I was late. The only few seats that were left were the ones right at the back which I gladly took because I didn't want to be spotted. I looked around the room until my gaze settled on them. Laurel, Steven and… Jeremiah? _What is he doing here? _Suddenly I felt sick; _what if Isabel and Jeremiah are back together? Oh shit._

I wasn't able to stare at them any longer because they had sat down and the ceremony had started.

* * *

**ISABEL**

For the first time I was actually glad my sure name was Conklin. The ceremony was going in alphabetical order so I was one of the first twenty. Taylor was a J so she would be sixty or seventy people in.

"Gabriel Canderra!" There was a massive applause as the boy next to me stood up to get his scroll. My stomach was full of butterflies as I wiped my sweaty palms on my robes; I was next

"Isabel Conklin!"

I stood up. Somewhere behind me I heard Taylor wish me luck. Stiff with fear; I walked up the stairs and onto the stage. As soon as I saw Jakes face I relaxed. He was standing up with Steven and Jeremiah next to him. I smiled at them and carried on walking.

Once I got to the man on the stage he gave me the scroll, shook my hand and mouthed "Congratulations" before calling out the next name; I walked off the stage and sat down on the bench next to Gabriel.

* * *

**CONRAD:**

"Congratulations!" I heard them scream to her. A boy with spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes pulled her into a kiss. I let out a sigh of relief and anger thinking: _Thank god she's not with Conrad _and _this must be the boy she's with._

The carried on kissing until Jeremiah cleared his throat and said something to Isabel which made her flush beetroot red when she pulled away. I couldn't hear what he told her because I was watching in the shadows **(A/N Ooh very ominous.) **

The boy kept his arm around Isabel as she talked to her Father and I couldn't help but think: _That should be me with her. My arm around her. _I watched them with my arms crossed until I felt pain sear up my shoulder.

I whirled around and was met face to face with an angry Steven. "Don't talk; don't hit me, just listen."

I stared at him; confused. He took my silence as a cue to carry on. "Don't get me wrong Conrad you're like a brother to me, but real family comes first. I know what you did to my little sister." _Shit _"and I know she won't be happy to see you so I advise you quietly get the hell out of here or you may get hurt."

I began to walk away while taking deep breaths – one at a time. _I wonder who else she's told_. As soon as I got to the gate I ran to my car and drove away; knowing I wasn't wanted here.

* * *

**A/N Ooh! What's gonna happen next? Well it's gonna be the partay!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N I'm really upset! This is the second last chapter and the next chapter will be the Last! NOOO! I don't like the feeling. (or maybe the feeling is just the illness I've gotten)**

* * *

**BELLY:**

"Well I'm stuffed." Steven said as he pushed his plate away before patting his stomach and belching out loud.

"Ew, Steven shut up!" Claire swatted at him with her hand.

Jeremiah pushed his plate away. I glared at him as if to say _Don't-you-even-think-about-it. _He grinned back and turned to my mom. "Laur I can't believe I've been missing out on your food!"

I'd thought an awkward silence would fall but instead my mom whisked his plate away and said "Well it sure looks like it. You need more nourishment!"

Jere pulled a face which made me snicker. "No Laurel! You can't bring back my baby fat; it's all gone now."

My mother pinched his cheeks. "I'm sure we can bring some back"

During their bickering I had noticed that there were two people missing from the table. "Guys; where did Steven and Claire go?"

My moms head moved up to look at the ceiling which was indeed, Stevens' bedroom.

Jere and I glanced at each other before shouting out "Ew!" Like we used to when we would catch Conrad kissing his girlfriends. My stomach clenched at the thought of Conrad. _No, I mustn't ruin the moment. _

My mother turned deep red before waving her hand in the air "Oh grow up" She proceeded to wash the dishes after muttering "I just hope he's using protection"

I had the feeling Jere and I were about to be immature again but we were interrupted by Stevens voice. "Mom! I'm dropping Claire off to her house!" followed by the slamming of our door.

Jere stood up. "Well speaking of leaving I've got to go. I've got to run some errands so I'll let myself out. See ya Isabel. Bye Laurel."

"Bye; have fun!" I called out, still chewing my potatoes.

"Egh Isabel you're disgusting. _Please _shut your mouth when you chew."

"He's right you know" mom said as she mopped my face like she did when I was two "You need to start acting like a lady"

* * *

"Taylor!" I groaned "Did you have to come now? The party stops at nine"

She grinned at me as she entered my house. "We need time to get ready"

"What; _five hours?" _I scoffed.

"No" She rolled her eyes. "Four hours, because we need to help Xander and Jake help out."

I followed her up to my room. "Still doesn't make sense" I muttered

"Oh it will; you'll be glad I came this early"

"Oh sure" I groaned.

* * *

To be honest I was glad that we had four hours to get ready, but not for my sake – for Taylors. I had only taken one hour to get ready whereas Taylor wasn't even finished by the time we had to get out.

"Come on Tay, we need to go"

"In a minute!"

I tugged her arms. "We promised we'd be there an hour earlier." I checked my clock. "It's ten past eight! We're already late!"

She got up and moaned. "Fine; come on then"

By the time we got to Jakes house I doubted that we got the right address. "Tay, are you sure that this is the right place?" I looked out of the car window and stared. In front of me was a massive house. _I don't even think house fits the description. _It was big enough to be a mansion.

Barely looking up from her compact mirror she nodded. "Sure; I've been here before"

I expected a tug in the pit of my stomach; but there was none. I expected a tug in the pit of my stomach; but there was none. _Why am I not upset that Jake and Taylor have been hanging out together with me knowing? I care about Jake… Right? _Confused with myself I asked: "Oh? What were you doing?"

She snapped her mirror shut. "Xander and I were helping Jake plan the party. You were busy – remember?"

I recalled her telling me about helping out but I'd probably waved her off too busy with fears of stumbling on the graduation stage. "Um… yeah"

At that moment Xander and Jake had flung open the big door and squealed our names like two sugar-high kids.

* * *

I stumbled over passed out bodies on the floor; wishing that I'd bought my watch with me. _Why is it that such a massive house doesn't have one clock in any room?_

I desperately flung open doors in search. _Mom's gonna kill me if I come home late – even if she said to have fun. _I approached a door at the end of the million corridors in this house and eased it open; only to find glass shattered all over the floor and a snooker table in the middle of the room. Surrounding the table was Jake and his other friends. – With a drunken girl waving a stick around her head alarmingly.

Jake turned around and smiled at me. He looked different; I didn't notice what it was until he staggered up to me – He was drunk.

"Bell!" He slurred as he put his arm around me. "Yoo havin funn?"

I nodded, not sure if I should talk.

He bent down and whispered into my ears "Do me Belle"

I pushed him away. "What? No!"

Jake gathered me up into his arms. "Why your not drunks? You have alcohol now!" He turned his head towards a red haired boy. "Nate. Beer. Now."

Nate placed a beer into Jakes outstretched hand. Jake popped it open and brought it to my mouth. "Drink."

When I opened my mouth to object he began to pour the contents in my mouth.

My throat started to burn as it objected and I began to choke on the drink. The last thing I saw was the ceiling and then it was total complete darkness…

* * *

**CONRAD :O**

"_Trainee Fisher to Room 13 in Adult A&E that's Fisher to Room 13; thank you."_

I got up and strolled to the room; happy that I finally got a proper job. When I opened the door my breath hitched in my throat. _Oh shit…_

* * *

**A/N I guess you guys know what's gonna happen next. If you don't – too bad. You'll just have to bite you nails anxiously and wait for the next chapter. =) Anyway I'd like to say that the song that helped me get over my writers block is ****Fearless ****(Olivia Holt) **

**Thanks Olivia Holt (Even though you won't see this)  
~Thepurplecheeta**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N Noo! Last Chapter! I don't like the feeling. =( I'm sorry if it was not up to standard. I was watching LAHWF which meant I was in a happy mood when I was meant to be a sad mood to write this. **

* * *

**CONRAD:**

_No, no no no no… this can't be happening. When I asked for a job I didn't mean something like this! This isn't a proper job!_

As soon as I had entered the room I walked back out. I leaned my head on the door and gently pounded my fist against it. "Oh god no…" I moaned.

I felt someone tug at my arm. "Dr. Fisher, are you OK?"

I looked up and was met with calm grey eyes that belonged to my unofficial guidance and trainer at the hospital. She was the only one who _actually _offered to help.

"Yes, I just need some help. Can you look after" I swallowed. "_The patient _in here while I go look for her records." _Yeah, like I'd need her records. I practically know everything about her off by heart._

She smiled "Yes, of course"

"Thank you Mrs Davies" I called out as she entered the room.

I began to pace around the corridor, working out if all of this was a set up or if it was really happening. So engrossed in my thoughts, I didn't notice there was someone else in the corridor with me until I bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going" I growled in a _very _dark mood.

The man looked up with his bloodshot eyes and I had realised I had seen him before. I began to rack my brain. _The diner? The beach? California?_ I couldn't place him until he whispered.

"Have you seen her? Have you seen my Isabel Conklin?"

I almost laughed at him – _My Isabel? What, they're girlfriend and boyfriend and now he owns her? – _But instead I nodded. "Yes I'm the one in charge of her now, follow me."

My heart was screaming _"No Conrad! Don't screw this up! Don't take him to her or you'll never have the chance." _But my mind was shouting _"Take him, its part of your job. That is the job you'll keep if you take him and _don't _get fired" _I decided to listen to my mind as it was more logical.

When we entered the room Mrs Davies got up, smiled at me and left the room. The boy took the seat next to the bed and began to stroke her hair. I had to bite my lip to stop from gagging.

I picked up the clipboard from the table beside the bed and peered at it. The form attached to it only had her name, age and the name of who had brought her in. (It was Taylor) I sighed dramatically and put the clipboard back down. _I guess I have to fill in the blanks. _

The boy started to mutter to himself. "I wish I hadn't done that. I hope she doesn't remember. I hope she thinks that she fainted. Oh please." I wanted to snap at him but instead took the seat on the other side of the bed and gripped the edge of the seat – turning my knuckles a bright white.

"Can't you do anything to help her?" It took me a few moments to realise he was talking to me.

I shrugged "Well, I have to wait until Isabel waits up."

He looked down at Isabel. "Well can't you use your fancy technology to wake her?"

I wanted to strangle him "No, we can't use our _fancy equipment_ unless we get her permission or Laurels – I mean her Moms. And besides, Isabel will get through it. She's tough"

He looked up at me and frowned. "You know her?"

_Oh damn. _I averted my gaze. "No, I don't"

"Really?"

"Yes"

We sat in an awkward silence until I felt movement to the side of me. I peered down at her as her eyes flickered open and moved to me.

"Conrad?" she whispered.

"Yes?" I was entranced by her beauty once again.

She brought up her hand and placed it on my cheek. "Am I dreaming?"

I took her hand and held it in mine. "No, you aren't"

Behind me I heard someone clear their throat. I dropped Isabel's hand and whirled around and realised her boyfriend was still with us. He kept on glancing back and forth between Isabel and I with a bemused look on his face.

Beside me I heard Isabel take a big breath before saying "Get out Jake."

Jake (I assumed that was his name) stared at her with a lost puppy face. "Please Belle"

I snorted. _Belle? Belle! Please don't say she prefers that from Belly. _They both glared at me and I turned around to the cupboards, pretending to sort through them when I was actually listening to their conversation.

"No Jake" She sighed "I know what happened."

"I was drunk!" he pleaded. "Everyone makes mistakes!"

"I know you were… I just… expected more from you"

"Please…" I heard him whisper.

"Sorry Jake" she hiccupped. "It's over"

I heard footsteps and the door banged shut.

"Conrad I know you were listening. You can turn around now" I picked up some sleeping pills and spun around. She had tears freefalling down her face. She shut her eyes and I approached her.

"Is your head hurting?"

Her eyes snapped open. "What?"

"I asked you 'Is your head hurting?'" I waved the clipboard in the air. "I need to fill this out."

She laughed "It feels so weird having a normal conversation" she cleared her throat. "Yes my head is pounding but I think that was from the beer Jake forced me to drink"

I clenched my fists together. "He _what?"_

"He was drunk and wanted me drunk. Leave it Conrad"

_Bastard. _"Ok…" I filled out the sheet on the counter behind me. "Do you have any bruises on your body or any pain?"

I heard shuffling behind me. "No"

"Good" I thought aloud. Quickly realising this I corrected it. "You need to have your sleeping pills to rest off the hangover. A couple of tablets of Painkillers and you'll be fine" I handed her the sleeping pill along with the tablet and she took it. "I'll leave you to rest now"

"Conrad" she whispered. My breath stopped in my throat. I turned around to face her. "Talk to me"

I took the seat beside her and wrung my hands. "I was at your graduation"

She looked up at me, surprised. "Really? How?"

"Laurel" I replied back, simply.

"Typical"

"Yeah; I was there until Steven came along and threatened me to get out. He knew about the um…"

"Let's not talk about that." She bit her lip.

I decided to change the subject. "The pills should be kicking in now"

As if on cue her eyelids drooped and she yawned. "Yeah." She burrowed down into her bed and yawned again.

I got up but then felt her hand grasp mine "Conrad?"

"Yes?"

"Stay here with me. Please."

I sat back down – still holding her hand. "Of course Isabel"

"One more thing. Call me Belly please"

"Anything for you Belly" I was still distracted by her hand in mine.

She closed her eyes. "Now is the time you are meant to kiss me" she joked.

I leaned down and softly pressed my lips to hers; taking in her scent. My heart was singing and my head was ringing but the were both whispering "_Finally"_

* * *

**BELLY:**

"I love you Conrad" I whispered as we broke away with so much longing in my heart.

"I love you too, Belly" I heard before I plunged into the darkness of sleep; my mind still reeling from the fact that _I had Conrad back!_

**End.**

* * *

**A/N So OFFICIALLY that's meant to be the last chapter, but I'm adding in another chapter because I love you all. I won't tell you what it is though. =) First person (with an account) to review gets a cyber cookie and gets to know what the last last last chapter will be about! =)**


	20. The Proposal

**A/N I don't *sniff* want to *sniff* finish this *sniff* fanfiction. *bawls eyes out***

* * *

**The proposal: (Belly)**

_Ding dong._

I groaned and buried my head deeper into the pillow. _Who could be knocking at the door right now? Oh well, Steven or Mom can get it. _My eyelids began to droop and I entered that dream like daze until…

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

_Oh shit._ I jumped out the bed and pulled a jumper on. _Mom is staying at a hotel for a conference and Steven is out… somewhere. _The bell rang again and I shouted "I'll be down in a minute! Sheesh!"

As I ran down the stairs I didn't bother to check myself in the mirror – I knew that my hair would resemble tumbleweed; and whoever was knocking at two am in the morning probably wasn't _too _important.

When I reached the door I was breathless and when I opened it I was even more. "Conrad?"

He smiled and leaned into me; putting his lips to mine. I immediately responded by wrapping my arms around him. When he pulled away I was yearning for more. "Ugh Morning breath"

I swiped at him. "Hush; or there'll be no more for you." He leaned in once more but I put on finger against his warm lips. "Why are you here at this time of night?"

His smile broadened as he pulled me against him. "Well; I wanted to take you somewhere. Now go, get ready."

I looked up to him. "What kind of clothes does this _special place _require?"

"It'll be cold, so I advise you wear a jumper." He tapped my nose "Wouldn't want my little belly to get sick, would I? Not to mention Laurel would kill me."

"Aw no. Mom loves you to bits. She would never kill you."

"Well I don't want to test that theory. Come on belly; the clock's ticking. I'll be in the kitchen"

I mouthed a quick bye before running up the stairs. I pulled open my cupboard and began to chuck my clothes on the floor. _Where is it? Where is it?_ After a few moments I pulled it on triumphantly. It was a blue hoodie that Conrad had given me when I was cold. I had _borrowed _it and was sure Conrad knew I had no intention in giving it back.

I pulled on some black trousers and ran a comb through my hair. After running into the bathroom and brushing my teeth I padded back to the kitchen.

When Conrad saw me he smiled again and pulled me into a hug. "Looking beautiful. As always."

"Right back at you" I wriggled out of his arms and took out a granola bar from one of the cupboards. "So where are we going?"

"Ah well, that's the surprise." He winked at me.

I stomped my foot. "No fair!"

"Yes fair. And stop making yourself irresistible; I might give in and tell you where we're going"

I flashed him one of my _irresistible _smiles and followed him out the door.

* * *

Halfway through the journey I had fallen asleep. When I woke up and stared out the window I realised where we were going.

"Cousins?"

He glanced over at me. "Damn, thought you were asleep. Well yes, Cousins."

I stayed silent for a moment and Conrad took it the wrong way. "Are you disappointed?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No; just wondering why you're taking me here."

Conrad chuckled to himself. "Now that's what you'll never guess."

"Really? We'll see won't we?" I racked my brains for something special in Cousins that I hadn't seen yet. After a few minutes I gave up and slumped down in my seat, willing sleep to come.

It didn't come. But luckily we were there. I peeked out of the window and saw the beach. A smile spread over my face. I had been here more than a million times but it never got old – especially at the night.

"Oh Conrad" I whispered.

He went over to my side of the car and opened the door. "This isn't the surprise"

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really?"

He took my hand and pulled me out. "Yup. Now come on you lazy maggot."

"Lazy maggot?" I snorted. It was then I realised there was something wrong with him. He kept on swallowing over and over and it seemed like he was… scared. I reached up and moved a few strands of hair out of him eyes. "You okay?"

He smiled and replied – a bit too quickly. "Yeah I'm cool. Now come on"

I followed him to the beach and kicked my shoes off; letting the cool sand travel through my toes. Conrad held my hand and we walked in a comfortable silence up and down the beach.

It was then Conrad spoke up. "Do you remember all the good times we had here?"

"Of course I do" I clutched his hand tighter and smiled as my stomach did somersaults. _What's all this about?_

"Well hopefully this'll be your best night here." He gave me an uneasy smile and that was when I realised what was happening. _Oh god…_ He dropped down to one knee and produced and small black box from his pocket. "Isabel Conklin. Will you marry me?"

If this was a movie, choirs would have started to sing – but it wasn't. Instead I burst into tears and frantically started to swipe them away.

The smile from Conrad's face dropped. "Oh Belly… Did I do something wrong? Was I too early? Oh no I'm so sorry I–"

I held my hand up to stop him from babbling. "I'm not crying because I'm sad" I barely managed to choke out. "I'm crying because I'm happy!"

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"A yes you idiot! Yes Conrad Fisher I will marry you!"

Without words, he pulled me into a kiss. I temporarily forgot about everything and took in his deep musky smell. It was like I was in a trance until a bright white light flashed behind us.

"Yup. That's a Kodak moment" I stared at him in shock.

"Jeremiah?" I turned towards Conrad and he smiled sheepishly. Cautiously I turned back to Jeremiah. "Is anyone else with you?"

"Yup" Someone else called out. Steven sauntered out behind a rock and beamed at me.

I gaped at both of them. "Why are you here?"

"Well…" Jere drawled. "Conrad wanted us here in case he chickened out–"

"I did not! I wanted a picture!" I snickered at their brotherly moment.

"Well… that and the fact he wanted pictures."

I turned towards Steven. "And you?"

"Well I'm only here for the ending. It wouldn't be complete without me." He turned to Conrad and Jere. "One more time?" They both nodded seriously at him.

Only then I realised they were walking toward me. I stepped back. "What are you guys doing?"

Conrad picked me up and Jere yelled "One more time before our Belly is a lady!" I realised what they were going to do.

"No!" I screamed. "I'm too old for this. Please!" I tried to sound serious, but I failed and instead, started to giggle.

I felt Jere hook his arms around my legs and Steven around my head.

"_3… 2… 1…. GO!"_

_Splash!_

* * *

**A/N And this is the End. =( Love y'all.**


	21. Authors Note

**A/N So... it really is finished :( I just wanted to say a big THANK YOU and LOVE YOU to:**

**Haffy Raza**

**live-my-life-the-way-i-want-2**

**Shuniice Mariie**

**Maddy1014**

**Blondechick1999**

**Nightluver69**

**Zammie88**

**bublue933**

**kheart13**

**Hanni98**

**MelissaLuna**

**TheVampQueen24**

**aweezy**

**ssu753**

**and to all those people out there with no profiles. I'd also like to say a thank you to the people who have reviewed/favourited after this authors note. I'll try to reply to you! :)**

**You guys are all awesome ~Thepurplecheeta**


End file.
